


Wait your turn

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breeding, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Mammon finds himself in the middle of your booty call. What turn will the things take for him when he's invited to stick around?
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date: Obey me!), Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Wait your turn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on @onemistresstorulethemall  
> Enjoy! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

"Anyway, as I was saying, I like it here. It's a lot nicer than the way everyone described hell.", you explained to your friend over the phone.

"Ah, a lot nicer", she says, "The scenary or the demons?"

"Well the sight is out of our world", you joke, "but the demons are something else..."

"Did you get to have any fun yet?"

"Have fun?... Oh, you're asking me if I fucked any. Well... That depends. If you're talking penetration, none of that happened yet. But I did fool around with one of them.", you explained to your friend unaware that you were being watched.

On the other side of the door Mammon was clinging to your every word. He came to ask you to go out with him, but he overheard your conversation and wanted to hear the end of it. Fooled around with one of them, hmm? He wanted to know who because sure as hell it wasn't him.

"Who was it!?"

"Oh, babe... You know I'm living with the seven deadly sins, right?"

She hummed in approval.

"You know which those are, right?"

Same sound came through the phone.

"Well then, take a wild guess as to whom I almost fucked."

"Lust!", she exclaimed.

"That's right, lust. See? You're making progress.", you giggled, "We would've went all the way but the room was a bit crowded."

"Wait don't tell me you went to an orgy!?"

"Oh, no. Remember I told you about the retreat? It was just after we made the pact. However we weren't alone in the room and I didn't feel like being quiet, so we just stopped at oral."

Mammon's ears were burning. He was in the room at the time. His human...did dirty things with Asmo as he slept in the bed next to them...

"Ugh, now you got me heated up.", you complained.

"Then I'll leave you to it, princess."

"This princess retires to masturbate.", you giggled referring to a meme you sent her, "Talk to you later. Take care. Kisses!"

The moment you hung up, your clothes fell to the floor. Luckily you were only wearing a dress so it was easy to slip out of the fabric covering your body.

Although Devildom's adult websites had everything anyone's heart could ever desire, it wasn't what you wanted or what you needed. Defeated, after a few minutes of struggle, you messaged your favorite demon, the Avatar of Lust.

"My door's open. I'm hopping in the shower. Come join me~"

With a swift motion you go lowered your panties down to your ankles and then stepped out of them. The gaze of the greedy demon followed your every move. After he heard you started the shower, he sneakily stepped into your room. The door to your bathroom was unlocked and it has been left ajar. Consequently, the silveret could stare to his heart's content. Little did he know Asmodeus was on the way.

You wasted no time and tried to chase your release with the help of the showerhead which proved to be much more efficient than your fingers, but something was still missing. Although you felt good, it wasn't enough to send you over the edge.

Moments after, you were able to see the silhouette of a familiar demon, your guilty pleasure.

"H-hi, Asmo~", you said through moans.

He quickly dropped his silky bathrobe to the floor and entered the shower.

You were crouching and had your back against the wall, legs wide spread and your core on full display. One of your hands was busy holding the showerhead while the other kept your outer folds apart so the water could hit the right spot. Not wanting to get up, too caught up in your own pleasure, you just opened your mouth wide and stuck your tongue out as an invitation for Asmodeus.

He took the hint immediately and wasted no time, closing in the distance between you. His thick cock found its way into the back of your throat with such ease you'd say your throat was molded for it.

As if he could sense exactly what you craved, Asmodeus was not gentle. He fucked your face restlessly, rough and sloppy. By the way you were moving your tongue and the way you gasped for air more often, he knew you were close. Eventually, the orgasm consumed you and you were finally able to feel some sort of satisfaction.

"You know... Y/n... I wanted to tell you something, but you were so delicious I couldn't hold back...", the demon lowered himself to meet your gaze.

He kneeled beside you, tucked some wet strands of hair behind your ear before softly whispering into it.

"Mammon's outside your door. He's been watching you for quite some time. He was already here when I came. We could ask him to leave or..."

"No!", you cut him off, your eyes were glowing with lust, "Let him stay."

"Hmm, I see. So that's what my naughty little minx desires. Well then, how could I deny you your pleasure?", he stopped to kiss your lips passionately and tease your breasts, "He'll have to wait his turn, though, you're mine."

The words of the Avatar of Lust flipped a switch inside you, almost as if he said those words intentionally to stir up these sinful thoughts.

"Mammon~", you cooed much to the demon's surprise, "Come in! I know you're there."

Clumsily, he stepped into the bathroom, looking like a baby deer who just learned how to walk.

Thanks to Asmodeus you were actually sitting up. It was, however, hard to talk while he was toying with your breasts. Your back was pressed against his chest as his hands wandered around yours.

"If y-you want to fuck me you'll h-have to wait your turn. Otherwise you c-can go."

"You're kidding, r-right?", Mammon's face was red, but his cock was clearly rock hard.

It was insulting to him. He was your first, why did he have to wait his turn? His turn should've been a long time ago! But there was something about seeing you get played with as he can only watch that just...drove him insane. He wanted to deny and make a scene, but who was he kidding? He chose to stay after hearing your conversation with your friend and got hard while listening to it...

"Well then you can g-"

"No! I-I'll stay..."

"Good boy, Mammon. Now sit back and watch. Enjoy the show. Focus on how I'm gonna wreck your human's little cunt.", Asmodeus looked him in the eyes.

He turned off the shower because it "simply won't do" and dragged you to bed.

To make sure you were wet enough, Asmodeus started feeling you up, inserting a finger inside your core.

"Gosh you're so wet and tight. Your pretty little pussy is gonna eat my cock right up."

"M-more, Asmo. I need more..."

"Ah, look at that", he slipped another finger inside you, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?", he giggled, "Well I don't blame you. Nobody's better than me, after all..."

"M-more... I need you to fuck me."

"Beg for it."

"Please, Asmo. I'm begging you... I need your cock!"

Mammon couldn't help but feel extreme jealousy as you shamelessly and effortlessly begged to be fucked like that... As if you were a simple slut... To him you were so special and precious. He couldn't bear you offering yourself up like that. However, he found himself stroking his cock at the sound of your words.

"Good girl, y/n."

You were on all fours just waiting to be entered and as always, Asmodeus never failed to deliver. He eased his member into you, filling you up enough for you to feel full.

"How does my cock feel, darling?", he whispered into your ear as he grabbed a fistful of your hair.

"Fucking amazing!", you replied immediately.

Pleased by your reply, he started moving. Slowly, at first, cause damn, you were tight. But his pace quickened as your moans got louder.

"Right there! Don't stop!", you cried.

"Are you close, babygirl?", he cooed.

Mammon felt so ashamed of himself. He was getting off of you getting ravished by his brother. You were a sweaty panting mess at the mercy of Lust and all he could do about it was whimper and moan pathetically as he stroked his cock which was leaking precum like crazy. He hated admitting it, but he enjoyed the torture.

"Y-yes! Can I cum?", you asked for permission.

"Hmm, I don't know. Can I?", he replied immediately.

"You want to cum inside me!?", your eyes widened.

Mammon's grip on his cock tightened.

"Mhm~", Asmodeus hummed, "I want to cum inside you so when Mammon's turn comes he'll have to clean you up and fuck the walls I painted with my seed."

His words were enough to drive you over the edge.

"Yes! Ugh, yes! Do it, please! Cum inside me!", you demanded.

Asmodeus smirked when he saw that he managed to get not only you, but Mammon also, riled up.

Asmo's thrusts hit deeper than before and touched the perfect spots which, for the second time that evening, made you roll your eyes in pure bliss. This time, however, not only you had pleasure wash over you in waves, but your partner as well. As soon as he pulled out, you crashed face first into the pillows, exhausted. His hot seed started dripping out if you.

"She'll all yours, dear brother. Make sure to clean her up good."

Asmodeus swapped seats with his brother and now Mammon was the one sitting on the bed. Although he didn't need to do as he was told, he couldn't help but obey. Without a second thought, he began to lap at your folds, licking whatever fluids came out.

"How does my cum taste, Mammon?", Asmodeus couldn't help but laugh.

Although he didn't say anything, Mammon's cock started twitching at his brother's remarks.

He continued to lick and held your thighs in place when you started squirming. Eventually, he couldn't hold back anymore and slipped his cock into you. He wasn't careful or gentle as he knew you were already stretched out. The thought made him boil with envy, but there he was, still having the taste of cum in his mouth.

"Mmm, are you enjoying it? She's already stretched out, isn't she? Pretty little thing... She took my cock so well, she was so tight. Hope you don't mind the sloppy mess I left behind."

Asmodeus' words left both you and Mammon moaning. He knew exactly want to say and how to say it. Mammon could only dig his nails into the flesh of your hips and thrust harder.

"My cum is a pretty good lubricant, hmm? It helps you slide right in, feels great, right?"

"E-enough", Mammon finally spoke, but the shaky voice did not match his words.

"Oh, you're gonna cum already? Go ahead. While you can still taste mine..."

Heat was building up into your core again as Mammon's movements became reckless and wild, he was drilling into you so hard you thought you'd break. But you didn't. Instead you broke down as soon as the third orgasm of the evening consumed you. Once again your pussy filled up with warm semen which dripped out of you as soon as Mammon's cock got pulled out of you.

You rolled over and pulled Mammon into a tight embrace.

"What about meee?~", Asmodeus whined.

"Wait your turn", you giggled.


End file.
